Current methods for the creation and playback of recording-industry music are fixed and static. Each time an artist's composition is played back, it sounds essentially identical.
Since Thomas Edison's invention of the phonograph, much effort has been expended on improving the exactness of “static” recordings. Examples of static music in use today include the playback of music on records, analog and digital tapes, compact discs, DVD's and MP3. Common to all these approaches is that on playback, the listener is exposed to the same audio experience every time the composition is played.
A significant disadvantage of static music is that listeners strongly prefer the freshness of live performances. Static music falls significantly short compared with the experience of a live performance.
Another disadvantage of static music is that compositions often lose their emotional resonance and psychological freshness after being heard a certain number of times. The listener ultimately loses interest in the composition and eventually tries to avoid it, until a sufficient time has passed for it to again become psychologically interesting. To some listeners, continued exposure, could be considered to be offensive and a form of brainwashing. The number of times that a composition maintains its psychological freshness depends on the individual listener and the complexity of the composition. Generally, the greater the complexity of the composition, the longer it maintains its psychological freshness.
Another disadvantage of static music is that an artist's composition is limited to a single fixed and unchanging version. The artist is unable to incorporate spontaneous creative effects associated with live performances into their static compositions. This imposes is a significant limitation on the creativity of the artist compared with live music.
And finally, “variety is the spice of life”. Nature such as sky, light, sounds, trees and flowers are continually changing through out the day and from day to day. Fundamentally, humans are not intended to hear the same identical thing again and again.